


New Tastes

by multiplefandomfan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Learning about new foods, M/M, Multi-attempted-comedy?, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, oh gods give me a title!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan
Summary: Prompt: Steve learning about new cuisine and Tony cultivating Steve into a foodie (Stocking fill for POTS 2020)
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	New Tastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [march_hyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [march_hyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/pseuds/march_hyde) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 2) short prompts  
> -steve learning about new cuisine and tony cultivating steve into being a foodie  
> 

Tony watched, not trying to conceal a smile resting gently upon his lips, as Steve’s eyes sunk closed in bliss and a moan escaped his lightly parted lips. “That’s good!” 

“Right, J. Mark ‘waffles and chicken’ off on the list that Steve has now tried and, damn him, likes. What’s next on the list?”

“An South-Western Alaskan delicacy, sir, colloquially known as ‘stinkheads’”

Tony didn’t try to prevent his grin from turning into a smirk as Steve’s nose twitched as he brought the next pot out, a slight curl of distaste already forming on Steve’s expression. “So, love. Still think you can say that you enjoy all American cuisine?”


End file.
